


Demopan/Up High Spy

by EchoFall



Category: Freak Fortress - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Freak Fortress, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Procedures, i could not possibly begin to explain, i guess idk what’s happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoFall/pseuds/EchoFall
Summary: A fairly well known Freak - Demopan - watched as his arch enemy gets attacked by a vicious Sniper Freak. But when the extremely small amount of empathy in him decides to rear it’s ugly head, he finds himself falling for his nemesis as he rescues him and saves the Spy’s life.this is freak fortress crack. this won’t make any sense if you don’t know what freak fortress is.
Relationships: Demoman/Spy (Team Fortress 2), demopan/up high spy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> creators:  
> demopan - ichbinpwnzilla  
> up high spy - MasMustacheo  
> piss cakehole - Regulus Black  
> cheese scout - AdmiralTrainStorm
> 
> this is a dumb idea i made on a freak fortress discord taken to another level

“STOUT SHAKO FOR TWO REFINED!” I yelled, my voice booming as most of the Freaks around me ignored the familiar call. I was standing in a bustling city area where almost all Freaks were allowed with only a few rules: which was the perfect combination for me to sell my Stout Shakos. Most Freaks knew about me; about what I wanted. Though, of course, with me yelling it out almost constantly it wasn’t very hard to tell. Annoyed by the fact that I was being ignored, I turned to a Scout Freak at random. 

“Hey, you!” I yelled at the Scout, causing him to freeze and look at me. He was a RED Scout with no visible differences other than a strange looking clock that was somehow balanced on his head. I recognised him as Cheese Scout, part of Private Funnyman’s unit. With any luck, Funnyman and Spy of Influence - the third and final member of the small unit - wouldn’t be around. Funnyman hated all Demomen regardless of any other factors and Spy of Influence was a wee bit of a bastard who sometimes liked to fuck things up just for the Hell of it. I realised I was getting lost in my thoughts and quickly snapped my attention back to the Scout. 

“Cheese Scout! What do you think of the offer… of one Stout Shako for two refined?” I asked him, pulling said hat out of thin air to show him. He looked between me and the hat I was holding. 

“Uh… no thanks, dude.” My one good eye narrowed. As I had said, most Freaks had heard about me. But most of them didn’t know what I would do to anyone who had the audacity to reject my very fair offer. I felt rage building within me as I let out a primal scream and drew back my Frying Pan. 

But, before I could teach the ignorant Scout a lesson, we were interrupted by a rush of air and a Sniper’s indignant screech. I turned, and saw one of the worst things imaginable. 

Up High Spy - my worst bloody enemy! - lying disoriented on the crumpled form of none other than bloody Piss Cakehole!

Why such a dangerous Freak was allowed in here, or even came here in his own freewill was beyond me, but I knew that Up High Spy had made a bad mistake in choosing his next… victim? Target? Eh - whatever. It wouldn’t really matter when he would simply become another member of Piss Cakehole’s ever-growing kill count, now would it?

Unfortunately for the poor, high-fiving bastard, I absolutely fucking hated him, and was more than content ta watch him be torn to shreds by a furious, dangerous Sniper Freak. 

I immediately ran off and hid behind a wall very close to the pair, but still out of sight. I didn’t have time to wonder where everyone else had gone as I watched as Up High Spy gingerly pulled himself off of the Sniper, and looked around the surrounding area. The area was now very empty, as no one was willing to risk being a victim of Puss Cakehole’s murderous rampage. Everyone had ran off - including Cheese Scout. Hmm. I would have to go and find him later to teach him a lesson and possibly change his mind later, as for now I had much better things to be doing. 

The Spy freak stood up and gave the absolutely livid Sniper Freak a friendly grin, who growled in return and pulled out a blood covered bonesaw. Up High Spy was either oblivious to the danger he was in or simply didn’t care as he continued on, no matter how much mortal peril he was currently in. 

“Slap my hand!” He chirped as he held up a gloved hand, poised for a high five. Piss Cakehole snarled before giving his traditional greeting. 

“I’m Piss Cakehole… and I’m gonna carve ya!” He dashed forward, thrusting his bonesaw towards Up High Spy. The Spy Freak dodged the attack almost entirely, leaving only a small, jagged cut in his side where the bonesaw had grazed him. 

His once cheerful eyes turned cold as he grabbed a pause of sunglasses out of a pocket before putting them on and- huh. I forgot he could do that. I watched as the now completely enraged Spy Freak screamed before diving towards Piss Cakehole while in his rage form, his dual-wielded balisongs at the ready. 

The Sniper barely dodged, clearly not expecting this from the Spy. Piss let out another rumbling growl and returned the blow. 

It was a very back-and-forth fight for a while, causing me to get bored and look around the now empty city. That’s when I realised it wasn’t really empty, and that everyone else was just hiding. Faces lined walls, any objects big enough to hide a person or possibly many, and there were even a couple Freaks peering down at the fighting pair from the tops of the trees. Annoyed that so many other Freaks were here I grumbled at them under my breath before returning to my previous activity of watching the Freak Fight happening right in front of me. 

That’s when something interesting happened. 

Piss Cakehole brought his bonesaw down on Up High Spy’s face, knocking off the pair of sunglasses that were the source of Spy’s rage mode off of his face and leaving him with a mighty gash that instantly started gushing blood. 

Up High Spy fell to the ground, the glasses skittering to a stop a few metres away. He doubled over in the nauseous state that usually affected him after his rage mode had worn off. He looked up, and I could hear myself - and all the other Freaks bring away - gasp. 

Up High Spy’s balaclava had been ripped nearly in half, revealing brown, fluffy hair that tumbled from the remaining pieces of mask. If it wasn’t for the blood freely spewing from his wound, his face would have been clear for everyone to see. 

And everyone knew that you did not unmask a Spy Freak. 

Up High Spy’s blue eyes widened in shock when he realised what happened, his trembling hands reaching for his face to cover it with his hands. In that moment, he looked so much younger, so much more innocent, and I felt sympathy pang in my gut. 

You see, no two Spy Freaks looked the same. It was theorised that the same was true about Pyros, but no one had ever seen an unmasked Pyro Freak and told what they looked like, but that's besides the point. 

Every Spy Freak looked different, and every so Spy Freak tried to protect their identity by covering every physical difference they could. Mainly with the use of the balaclavas that all of them had. 

So when a Spy’s mask was removed in any way, they generally went mental. 

That didn’t seem to be the case here. 

The normally cocky and enthusiastic Up High Spy curled up with fear in his eyes; he knew he was going to be killed. Piss Cakehole stepped forward with a maniacal giggle. 

“Stab Stab Stab!” He yelled, bringing his bonesaw above his head. 

But the small pang of sympathy I had felt before was now rolling into something much, much bigger. Something so big that it was tumbling out of my mouth as a war cry as I - before I even registered what I was doing - charged forward and swung at Piss Cakehole with all my might. 

The Sniper tumbled multiple metres away and groaned, downed for at least a small window of time. I turned to the collapsed Spy and scooped him up into my arms. He looked up at me and gave me a dopey grin. 

“Aah… Demopan… my… greatest nemesis…” He mumbled into my shoulder, the blood loose from his multiple still-bleeding wounds finally catching up to him. 

I looked from the completely dependant Spy in my arms to Piss Cakehole, who was picking himself off of the ground with an absolutely murderous expression. I squeezed my eyes shut and charged away, only one thing on my mind:

Escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> demopan plays doctor and fucks up slightly

“AAHHH- OW, BLOODY HELL!” I yelled in pain as I smacked into the side of a very small castle. It was my very own personal version of DeGroot keep, and I was very proud of it. I had kept using my Chargin’ Targe to charge away until I was all the way back home, Up High Spy still slumped in my arms. 

“Ah. You have finally stopped yelling.” He mumbled into my shoulder, not making any other attempt to move. I glared at him. 

“Would ye shut ye bloody mouth?” I asked, annoyance clear in my voice. He chuckled. I rolled my singular eye at the Spy Freak and stomped over to the gate that led into the castle. When the portcullis didn’t open automatically - like it was supposed to - my frown deepened. 

“Aye! Open, ye useless bloody thing!” I yelled whilst I kicked it. The portcullis suddenly stuttered into life, slowly opening and letting me and my worst enemy into my… house? Domain? It was a miniature castle; it wasn’t exactly what someone would call a ‘house’. 

It was still home for me, though. 

Up High Spy looked up at the horrid noise. 

“What is that? Where are we?” There was a slight slur to his voice as he dazedly looked around. He furrowed his bloodied brows as he realised where we were. “This is where we first fought!... Why are we here?” He asked. 

“We’re here because I live here, you stupid twit.” I relied insultingly while walking through the gate, pleased that it was actually closing behind me this time. 

“... You have a house.” At this, I actually stopped and glared at the crumpled Freak in my arms. 

“Of course I have a bloody house! Or, I guess it’s actually a castle, but still. This is me bloody home! Did you think I was a hobo or somthin’?” 

“... Well. Yes, actually.” He replied haltingly. “You do look like one.” I let out a small offended noise as I dropped Up High Spy onto a bench in the back part of the castle, where an abandoned resupply cabinet sat. 

“What do ya bloody mean ‘you look like one.’ You look much worse than I do, yer bleedin’ out!” 

Oh, wait, shit. 

“Bloody Hell, you’re bleeding out!”

Up High Spy gave me a deadpanned look as I ran to grab medical supplies from the aforementioned cabinet. And, well. I suppose that was fair. Now that I thought about it, the feeling of blood sinking into my normally blue uniform was very obvious. 

“Astute observational skills, Demopan.” He said, still completely deadpanned. 

“Ack, shut it, you nancy. I’ve never met a badly injured person with so much mouth on them before.” I dumped various medical supplies down next to the injured Spy Freak, who in turn looked at them nervously. 

“How much medical knowledge do you have?” He asked warily. I rolled my eye. 

“Enough ta know that yer going ta need stitches.” His eyes went wide and he immediately tried to move away from me, but failed and only managed to make himself look like a fool. I grabbed him and held him still, but he still tried to wiggle away. 

“Oh, stop it with the squirming! I’ve got something that means ya won’t have ta get the stitches!” That causes him to stop still. 

“What is it? And you better not be lying. I am not letting you anywhere near me with whatever needle and thread you plan on using on me.” I, for the umpthenth time today, rolled my eye. I grabbed a small, unlabelled bottle from the dumped medical supplies. 

“I stole a couple bottles o’ medigun fluid. A little bit of this will get you fixed up in a jiffy.” He looked between me and the bottle before finally slumping back and letting me have a clear look at his words. 

“Fine. Do be careful, though.” His words came out tense. He was a Spy Freak after all, and all Spies - Freak or not - really didn’t like lying down and being looked after. 

“Don’t get so comfy so soon. Yer gonna hafta take the jacket off.” I said, pulling at it slightly. He sneered at me as he took the jacket off, wincing as the movement activated his injuries. 

Once the jacket was removed, Up High Spy dumped it on the ground next to him and returned to his previous position without a word. I huffed, finally getting started. 

Up High Spy gasped as the cold healing fluid touched the smallish cut on his right side, causing it to sting. I saw honest to God tears in his eyes when I put some of the fluid on a long gash going across his chest, and my sneer returned. 

“Oh, don’t be such a bloody baby. I’ve used this stuff on myself before and you didn’t see me crying about it.” He glared up at me with tear filled eyes that had hatred radiating from them. 

“Fuck you…” He spat viciously, wiggling again as the fluid began healing a bloodied wound on his left thigh. There were only two more major wounds left: one on his left arm and the one on his face. I quickly thought up a plan on how I would do this. 

Once I had used the medigun fluid on his bleeding arm, I held him down and removed his mask in one fluid movement. He gasped out in shock, but didn’t have time to react as I tipped the last of the bottle onto his face. He bucked desperately, but as he was weak from blood loss and thin as a rail, he wasn’t able to achieve much. 

When I finally pulled back, he shot up, staring at me with burning hatred and… fear in his eyes. The sympathy from before rose up again, but I pushed it down. 

“How… how…” He stuttered, his breathing ragged and fast, “how could you do this? Why?” I stayed silent as I thought about how nice his light brown hair would look if it wasn’t coated in blood. 

“WHY?!” He roared, staring down at me like a lion at its prey. 

“I had to, Spy. I had to get to that cut somehow.” I explained, my tone dead. 

“You didn’t have to take off my mask! I- you-“ His breathing was heavy as he trembled, tears returning to his eyes. 

I felt an outrage bubble inside of me. I had rescued him, saved his life, and this was how he responded? 

I snarled, standing quickly and glaring at him with so much force he flinched back. Angry words were on the edge of my tongue, but I held them back and sighed instead. 

“You’re lucky you didn’t lose an eye. Or maybe you’re unlucky; an eyepatch would’ve made you look less like some bloody clone.” I couldn’t help the jab that came out as I threw a blanket that had been lying on the floor onto him. I turned and walked out the opening to the courtyard, feeling his eyes on me the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t worry about that sound you hear: it’s just me dropkicking canon characterisation for plot purposes


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gey.

“Bloody fuckin’ Spy Freaks…” I muttered to myself as I stormed through the small courtyard of the equally small castle. I stomped up the set of stone stairs that ran up the side of the courtyard and led to the battlements. Once I was standing on the battlements, I looked out over the grassy hills and sighed. 

I couldn’t help but feel conflicted. Up High Spy was my worst enemy; we hated each other! Yet I had still saved his life. Hell, I had attacked bloody Piss Cakehole for the bloody spook! But he was so ungrateful. Sure, I had removed his mask - the one thing that Spy Freaks never took off in front of others - while he was weak and vulnerable and…

And maybe I was in the wrong. 

I shook these thoughts away and looked up. I had apparently been standing here lost in thought. as the sun now dipped below the hills that sprawled for ages in every direction. Of course, it wasn’t that far from the City, but you couldn’t see it from here. 

‘It’s getting late,’ I thought to myself, ‘I should head to bed: I’m bloody exhausted!.. And maybe I should check on Up High Spy.’ 

I walked back down the stairs in a much calmer manner than when I walked up them, and headed back to where I had left my impromptu guest. 

***

After Demopan had stormed off to another part of the castle, I had been left alone with nothing but my thoughts, a blanket, and an excruciating amount of pain. I grabbed the blanket and looked around the room I was left in from my place on the bench. It seemed to have been renovated by Demopan after he had moved in here, as there were multiple items of furniture standing throughout the room. 

I winced as I tried to stand up, pain running through my body. As soon as I managed to get my feet underneath me, I almost blacked out. Medigun fluid may be able to heal even the worst of wounds, but it couldn’t fix blood loss. 

I sat back down, accepting my defeat. My head was still swimming, so I closed my eyes to help relieve the pain. 

I wondered why Demopan had saved me. I had seen him bartering with that Scout, and had crashed down right next to him to annoy him. Unfortunately, it seemed that whoever that Sniper Freak was, he was aggressive. All I had wanted was a high-five, and now I was lying injured in my enemy’s base. 

I thought back to what Demopan had said before he disappeared out through the door. Back to what he had done. Was it really necessary to remove my mask? I know the injury was bad, but he knew that unmasking me would hurt me much worse mentally. 

Distracted by my troubled thoughts, I hadn’t noticed that I had subconsciously pulled the old blanket closer. I had fallen into a deep sleep before I even realised what was happening. 

***

When I stepped back into the room I had left Up High Spy, I immediately noticed two things: one, that the Spy Freak had fallen asleep on the uncomfortable bench I had left him one, and two, that it was cold as Hell in here.

I walked over to Up High Spy and looked over him, attempting to push down the pity I felt when I saw him shiver in his sleep. I hesitated for a moment, before scooping the injured Spy into my arms and climbing a staircase coming off of the old spawn room. I knew this castle like the back of my own hand, and was quickly able to find an unused guest room that was both not destroyed and close to my own room. Placing the Spy in the slightly dusty bed, I looked over his unmasked face and realised something. 

Downstairs there was a needle and thread. I could fix Up High Spy’s mask by sewing it. I could regain his trust. Looking back at the Spy, I ignored the voice in my head asking why I wanted his trust in the first place. I also ignored the voice that was mentioning how cute Up High Spy looked like this, not even wanting to question why I was thinking that. 

I wandered back down to the spawn room and grabbed the materials I needed to sew along with the Spy’s ripped mask. I may not be the best sewer, but what I knew would have to do. 

Carefully, I threaded the needle and began, hoping I wouldn’t need this up. 

It had taken only around an hour or so for me to finish up with the balaclava, and I began the walk back to where I left the Spy Freak. 

Once I was standing outside the door, I nervously checked over the mask in my hands. While the sewing job wasn’t that bad, it was fairly obvious that there was a long line of stitches down the middle of the mask. 

A groan of pain sounded out from the room, knocking me out of my train of thought. I gulped, knocking on the door lightly. Another groan - this one of annoyance- sounded out as Up High Spy realised who was outside the door. 

“What is it you want?” He asked irritably. 

“Can I come in, Spy?” I asked. He sighed. 

“It is not like I could stop you.” I took that as a yes, and carefully opened the door. I held the mask behind my back as I approached the room’s guest. 

“Got somethin’ for ya, Spook.” I announced, causing him to sneer. 

“I do not like surprises. Or, more accurately, I do not like receiving surprises. What is it?” He asked, the bags under his eyes obvious as he turned to look at me. 

I wordlessly handed him the stitched up mask, before taking a step back and nervously awaiting his reaction. His eyes visually widened as he looked at the balaclava. He carefully slipped the mask over his face, and I mentally punched down the part of me that thought he looked cute. 

God, why did I think he was cute!? He was my bloody enemy, for Christ’s sake! I couldn’t think he was cute; I hated him!

Almost as if aware of my mental crisis, the now remasked Spy Freak gave me a grin, causing me to thank fuck for having dark skin, which made the fact I was blushing like a fool way less obvious. There was a pregnant pause before he spoke, his voice notably happier. 

“I supposed I will have to thank you for this in some way.” I frowned and began to protest but was quickly shut up. “Non, none of that. Come here.” He commanded, leaving me to oblige. 

He reached a small, gloved hand up to my face, before yanking my chin down and kissing me. 

My eyes widened momentarily, but before I knew it I was returning the kiss. 

We broke away after only a couple seconds, leaving Up High Spy panting. He grinned at me despite this, a twinkle in his eye. I grinned back. 

“Wanna do that again?” I asked, causing him to chuckle before obliging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m disappointed to say that this is the first multi chapter fic i’ve ever completed, a title that should have belonged to my other ongoing fic: Dad Spy, Uncle Spy?

**Author's Note:**

> yeah there’s gonna be more than one chapter. why? good question.


End file.
